Gravity
by forevrfallenfromglory
Summary: Kirito would do anything for Asuna - including allowing his pride and body to be violated. Sugou is more than willing to take advantage of Kirito's love for Asuna. Takes place right after Kirito finds Asuna in the World Tree (Alfheim). Please, mature audiences only (rated M for a reason). Warnings inside.


**WARNING:** contains rape, language, and blood.

* * *

It had happened faster than Kirito could process. One moment, he was joyously embracing Asuna, Yui happily fluttering around them, and the next he was flat against the ground, struggling helplessly against the gravity magic Sugou was flaunting. Yui was nowhere to be found, having been trapped outside of the barrier the Fairy King had created, and Asuna was hanging by her wrists.

Kirito watched helplessly as Asuna's blouse was ripped open, and he once again attempted to stand. "Stop it!" he cried, tears forming in his eyes at the horror before him. Sugou turned to look at him, one finger trailing lazily across Asuna's torso.

"I don't think I want to," he cackled madly. He put a hand to the tie of her skirt, at which Asuna squirmed with a small cry of protest.

"Sugou!" Kirito roared. "You bastard…I'll kill you!"

"Try as you might, not even you, the great Kirito-kun, can fight against this gravity magic." Sugou approached him lazily, crouching in front of him. "Even I have to admit it is a bit overpowered. Oh well, I suppose that can be fixed in the next patch. For now, let's test its limits, shall we? C'mon, try to get up." Kirito could only glare at him balefully, at which Sugou smirked. "I don't think you'll be going anywhere anytime soon, if that's the best you can do. Let's up the ante." A small control screen appeared in front of him, and Sugou straightened.

"Do you know what this is?" Not waiting for a response, the Fairy King continued. "Being the creator of this world, I am by default the administrator. This is the main control menu, accessible only by me. This particular menu controls the pain absorption levels. I'm sure you already know, but pain cannot be felt while in this world, thanks to the controls being set to 100% absorption." There was a flash of silver, and Kirito became aware of his health level dropping slightly. A gash appeared on his cheek, where Sugou had slashed him. Asuna cried out in fear, as Sugou twirled the dagger in his hand.

"See? No pain. But lower those levels to, say, 80%..." A dull pain began to filter through, as the cut began to sting slightly. Kirito's heart began to race, as Sugou cackled madly. "Now is where the real fun begins. Take away the pain absorption completely, and the injuries begin to affect your real body. Perhaps even with irreparable damage." He sneered at the prostrate Kirito, removing the pain absorption. The dull throb became like fire, and Kirito grimaced, the wound on his cheek stretching further as he did so.

"Don't worry; the others in this world still have their pain absorption levels up. I've only removed yours and our lovely lady's." Sugou turned to Asuna, staring at her greedily. Her shackled hands twitched as she moved to cover herself in vain. Kirito struggled once more against the gravity magic, but was unable to as Sugou grabbed Asuna's breasts, his laugh echoing in the space around them.

"Stop!" Kirito cried once more. Sugou paused, glancing over his shoulder.

"With the pain absorption levels removed, this will not only hurt her here, but I suppose upon waking, she'd feel it in the real world as well. I suppose I'd have to cut out her tongue to prevent her from revealing my deeds then, but it be worth it to see her misery…" His hand trailed lower, caressing her skin. Kirito wanted desperately to avert his gaze, but found himself staring in fascinated horror, as Sugou's hand disappeared beneath Asuna's skirt. Her shriek seemed to rend at his heart, and a tear slid down Kirito's face.

"Sugou, I'm begging you. Please stop," he whimpered. "I'll do anything…"

A strange glint entered the mad man's eyes, and he grinned wickedly. "Anything, you say?" Withdrawing his hand, to both Kirito and Asuna's relief, he again strode over to Kirito's side. "Anything?"

"Anything," Kirito whispered, his heart sinking. He didn't like the gleam in Sugou's gaze, but he would give his life for Asuna – he wouldn't back down now.

He was drawn from his thoughts suddenly, as he was pulled up by his hair. The gravity magic weighed heavy on his limbs, and he was powerless to resist as a warm, wet tongue suddenly invaded his mouth. Kirito's eyes widened further as a hand snaked up his shirt. His protest was muffled by the mouth on his.

"What are you doing?" shrieked Asuna. Sugou's mouth left Kirito's in a sloppy manner as he grinned salaciously.

"What does it look like, dear Asuna?" His fingers found a nipple and tweaked at it. Kirito yelped in pained surprise at the unwelcome presence. "Kirito-kun has graciously offered his body in exchange for yours. Feel free to stay and watch the show, my dear."

Terror gripped Kirito. "W-what are you going to do to me?" he asked, voice trembling. Sugou smirked.

"Wonderful things that will leave your toes curling and you begging for more," he whispered in Kirito's ear. His hot breath ghosted over the skin of Kirito's neck, making him shiver in disgust.

Sugou brought up the menu once more, and in moments, Kirito found himself shirtless. "N-no…" Crushing lips met his briefly, but he didn't have the presence of mind to bite down before they left his. A tongue trailed down his neck, down his chest, and began to lap at a nipple. Pain erupted from the sensitive skin, as Sugou bit down, hard. Kirito gasped painfully, then tensed as his belt was undone.

Chains clinked as Asuna tugged at her restraints. "Kirito-kun," she cried. Kirito writhed as a hand wrapped around his limp member.

"I want to hear your moans as you surrender to me completely," Sugou grinned, his hand tightening almost painfully. Kirito bit his tongue, unable to muster up his voice as Sugou began to move his hand. Disgust filled Kirito as he felt himself begin to respond, erection rising quickly. In minutes, his trousers were tented, and Sugou looked smug. "That's encouraging. But we can't have you having all the fun…"

Kirito felt himself being shoved to his knees. With shock, he found himself facing Sugou's crotch, and the man wasted no time in removing his clothing. "Bite, and I'll make sure she feels every ounce of pain you cause," Sugou warned. Kirito clamped his mouth shut, refusing to open, but with a painful smack against his jaw, was forced to accept the unwelcome flesh into his mouth.

Immediately, he gagged, bile rising in his throat at the very thought of what was happening. Kirito made no response outside of the gagging, but that didn't stop Sugou as he began to move inside Kirito's mouth. Kirito could feel every inch of Sugou against his tongue, and though he couldn't move his limbs, he could feel his clenched fists trembling slightly.

The young man continued to choke and sputter, otherwise helpless to escape the violation as Sugou grunted. After what seemed like an eternity, Sugou stopped and removed himself, beginning to stroke himself as he stared down at Kirito. "I must have more," Sugou growled, and Kirito's eyes widened even further.

"No more," he pleaded. "I'll satisfy you with my mouth, but no more!"

"As delectable as your mouth is, I will have all of you, or I shall have her. Which shall it be?"

Asuna whimpered as Sugou turned towards her. "Don't do it, Kirito," she said, tears streaming down her face. "I am strong; I can deal with the pain. You don't have to do this for me…"

Kirito would have shaken his head, but he was still kneeling, unable to even lift a finger. "I won't allow it," he cried. Swallowing thickly, he mustered his courage. "T-take me instead…"

Sugou sneered. "I want to hear you beg for it."

Begging wasn't his style to begin with, and Kirito didn't know if he could bring himself to beg for…for _that_. But it was him or Asuna, and he would die before letting Sugou touch her again. With the light dying in his eyes, Kirito met the triumphant gaze of Sugou. "I…I want you…"

"You can do better than that. Tell me what a dirty whore you are."

"I…" His voice broke. "I _need_ you. I need you inside of me. Please…"

"Master."

"Please, _Master_, I want to feel your every movement." He was going to vomit. His stomach clenched. "I want to come undone because of you. Please treat me like the dirty…dirty whore I am."

His legs were suddenly bare. Kirito could hear his blood pounding in his ears as his hair was yanked, pulling him forward. His face slammed into the ground painfully, leaving him pressed against the ground.

"Mmm, yes. You look so _good_, with your ass presented to me like this…" A finger trailed up across his balls and circled around his entrance, and Kirito wished he could squirm away. "I was planning on making this less painful, but then I remembered who you are…and I have decided I will not wait."

A screamed erupted from both Asuna and Kirito as he was suddenly and viciously slammed into from behind. He continued to scream as he felt skin tearing and warm blood begin to trickle down his thighs. Sugou cackled. "Yes, scream louder. Your screams are arousing…"

Sobs began to wrack Kirito's body, as Sugou began to move inside of him. Using Kirito's blood as lubricant, Sugou continued to pound in and out, grunting. His hand wrapped around Kirito's now-flaccid member and began to pump in rhythm with his own movements.

Though pain sparked through him, Kirito was repulsed to find his body once again beginning to respond. Blood raced to the area, and Sugou licked his lips upon seeing Kirito's erection. "Enjoying ourselves?" he taunted, his voice raspy with lust. "It's not enough. I must see you come undone…"

Nails trailed lightly over Kirito's member, and he felt the gravity magic fading slightly, as he bucked. A moan escaped him before he could stop it, and his face flushed. "You sick fuck," he gasped breathlessly.

"Ooh, language…say it again," came the perverted reply. Kirito clenched his teeth. Against his will, the pain dulled as pleasure began to take hold of him. Another moan, then another.

Before long, both men were groaning, and the gravity magic finally faded as Kirito's hips swayed in time to Sugou's movements. The older man flipped Kirito so that his legs were around Sugou's waist. The angle changed, and suddenly Kirito was seeing stars as his sweet spot was struck. He cried aloud in pleasured agony as Sugou continued to pound into him. Faster, and faster…his gut coiled and tightened, then suddenly with a white blur, Kirito screamed as everything seemingly exploded. His toes curled and legs tightened around Sugou, who, with a grunt, came as well, his seed splashing within the ravished young man. The two men collapsed in a panting, sweating heap. For a moment, Kirito's mind couldn't make sense of anything, but at a whimper from Asuna, his head turned. His gaze focused on the dagger beside his head, and he realized that during their frantic, pleasured movements, the gravity magic had timed out.

"You're a bastard," he breathed. Sugou's head moved slightly, the lewd grin still on his face.

"And you enjoyed every moment of it," he leered. Kirito's temper snapped, and his hand closed around the dagger. There was a squelch and Sugou's eyes dulled as Kirito buried the weapon to the hilt in the back of his head. Everything fell silent, save for the last, ragged breaths Sugou drew before they ended.

Kirito's naked chest was heaving as he sat up, staring down at Sugou's body. A quiet sob drew his attention, and he shamefully met Asuna's horrified gaze. He stood, acutely aware of his nakedness, and quickly dressed himself in clothing from his inventory. His pained steps were loud in the silence, as he limped towards Asuna and unlocked her shackles. They both sunk to the ground, exhausted. As he draped a cloak over her, Kirito refused to meet her eyes again, instead staring at the ground.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Over and over, with tears flowing freely, he repeated the mantra, even when Asuna placed a shaking hand on his knee. He flinched greatly, and remained tense as she leaned closer.

"Kirito-kun," she said softly. "Stop it. You did it for me, even when you didn't have to. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"But I enjoyed it," he sobbed.

"As he forced you to." Asuna's arms wrapped around him, holding him close as Kirito trembled in her arms. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop this from happening."

Their tears mingled as Kirito placed his cheek against hers. The two held each other brokenly as the room around them faded, revealing the cage Asuna had previously been trapped in. For a long time, neither would move or speak as they processed what had happened.


End file.
